


If You Be the Cash, I'll Be the Rubber Band

by CyborgSamurai



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I promise, They stay together, they're youtubers, this whole thing is a prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgSamurai/pseuds/CyborgSamurai
Summary: “You really want to break up with me?” she asked softly.“I do, Lexa.”Basically, Clarke and Lexa have a YouTube channel and Clarke decided to introduce pranking to it.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	1. Break Up Prank on Girlfriend! *Gets Emotional* (She Cried)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I tried so hard not to write this. I promise I did, but the idea just wouldn't go away. And I have many more ideas for a universe. If that's something someone will read, please let me know in the comments, thank you.

Clarke smiled to herself as she picked up the camera. She pressed the record button and started talking.

“What’s going on ClexaKru? It’s Clarke, and I know this is probably weird that I’m doing the intro by myself, but..” Clarke shrugged as she trailed off. “A lot of people have been asking for it and I decided to finally do it. I’m going to get Lexa with a break-up prank.” Clarke took a moment to let out a soft laugh.

“It’s crazy because she won’t be expecting it, we’ve never done pranks on each other before, hell, we haven’t even talked about adding couple’s pranks to our channel or anything like that.” Clarke then dramatically fanned herself.

“I’m already so nervous. I don’t want to hurt her, and I know this is going to crush her. Baby, when we edit this video I just want you to know that I love you so much and everything I’m going to say is just going to be me talking out of my ass. Muah” she made a kissing sound at the camera. “Love you, baby.”

“Okay so I have a camera set up right over there,” she gestured to the general area of the window on the other side of the room. The way the camera was set up, it had a perfect view of Clarke’s bed without being seen. “I would record the intro on it, but it took me so long to get that camera into position without it being noticeable so forget it.”

“Okay so the camera is set up because Lexa is actually on her way over right now; she had some errands to run for her sister but she’s coming, and I want to get her reaction. I’m going to text her first and get her worried, you know? Let her know I want to have a serious talk with her. But I won’t tell her it’s a prank until she gets here. I don’t know how exactly, but fuck it dude, I’ll wing it. Spam Team Clarke in the comments.”

And with that Clarke took her hand to cover up the camera so that she could later use it as a transition. She turned off the camera and laughed softly to herself again. She went to the bed. She checked herself in the camera then gave a thumbs up once she made sure the angle was good and could see enough.

“Alrighty…” Clarke began while messing around on her phone. “I’m going to screen record this and put the screen recording on the video so everyone can see what I say and what she says.” She started the screen record. “This really is my baby y’all.”

**_Clarke <3 [1:39 PM]: I need to talk to you_ **

**_My Baby [1:42 PM]: I’m already on my way baby. I’m stopped to get you some Taco Bell cuz you said you were hungry_ **

Clarke looked up into the camera and made a pouty face. “She’s so cute! I already feel bad because this girl literally treats me like a _queen_ , guys. I swear every single day.”

**_Clarke <3 [1:43 PM]: I don’t want to wait. It’s important._ **

**_My Baby [1:43 PM]: So call me. I’m about to start driving, and I don’t want to be texting and driving_ **

Clarke smiled at the camera. “Look at her being all responsible. Sorry, babe. I can’t talk or I’ll probably ruin it.”

**_Clarke <3 [1:44 PM]: I can’t call you… I don’t want to talk on the phone_ **

**_My Baby [1:44 PM]: okay well what’s wrong_ **

**_My Baby [1:44 PM]: did something happen_ **

**_Clarke <3 [1:46 PM]: yes and no_ **

Clarke looked back into the camera while grinning. “One of Lexa’s pet peeves is when I say contradictory stuff like that. It irritates the crap out of her, but it’s so funny sometimes. Because she won’t say much about it, but she gets this look. Like a ‘come on bruh’ type of look.”

**_My Baby [1:47 PM]: okay now you’re confusing me…_ **

***incoming FaceTime call***

Clarke’s eyes widened. “She’s calling me. Should I answer?” After a couple of seconds, she already knew. “Nah, can’t do it.” She declined the call.

**_My Baby [1:47 PM]: Clarke, answer the phone._ **

***incoming FaceTime call***

Clarke shook her head. “Nope. Sorry, baby.” And once again declined it.

***call declined***

Clarke laughed. “Oh my God, baby. Please stop calling me!”

**_My Baby [1:49 PM]: what the hell_ **

**_Clarke <3 [1:49 PM]: I just told you that I didn’t want to talk on the phone_ **

**_My Baby [1:50 PM]: okay well will you tell me what’s going on?_ **

**_Clarke <3 [1:50 PM]: I want to see other people. I think we should be friends. I’ve been meaning to tell you and I’m so sorry to tell you like this but I couldn’t do it on the phone or in person :/_ **

Clarke sees bubbles appear and disappear for a while before going blank. Two minutes after she sent it, Lexa sent a message.

**_My Baby [1:52 PM]: lmao babe there’s hella typos in there_ **

**_My Baby [1:52 PM]: now tell me what’s really up_ **

Clarke started crying laughing. “She already know that’s not true. She knows I don’t want to be her damn friend. Got enough of those.” She wiped her eyes. “Alright, guys. I have to up the ante. Make this more believable.”

**_Clarke <3 [1:53 PM]: that is what’s really up… I’m being deadass_ **

**_My Baby [1:53 PM]: bro chill because I almost took you seriously_ **

Clarke glanced up for a second. “Yeah, she’s starting to take me seriously. She’s calling me bro now. All I have to do is push it a little bit more.”

**_Clarke <3 [1:53 PM]: I just told you that I’m serious so I don’t know what else you want me to say… _ **

**_Clarke <3 [1:54 PM]: I’m sorry for wasting a year of your time_ **

**_Clarke <3 [1:54 PM]: it wasn’t supposed to be like this_ **

**_Clarke <3 [1:54 PM]: I just didn’t want to hurt you_ **

***Incoming FaceTime call***

“Okay, this time I’m going to answer.” Clarke fanned at her face. “I hope she doesn’t see right through my bull,” she laugh nervously as she answered the call.

“Yes?” Clarke answered, trying to act clueless.

Lexa looked upset. “What do you mean yes? Baby, what are you even talking about?”

“What do you mean what am I talking about?”

“That bullshit you was texting me!”

“Okay but you don’t have to raise your voice at me like that.”

Lexa rubbed her face. “You’re right. I’m sorry, baby,” she said after calming herself down a little. “I’m just not understanding.”

Clarke muted herself and pointed the phone screen towards the ceiling. She could hear Lexa saying hello in the background as she quickly talked to the camera. “I’m sorry, baby,” she said looking directly at the camera in the window. “I’m about to get mean.” She unmuted herself again.

“Clarke.”

“What, Lexa?”

“Why you mute yourself? What is going on right now? Babe? What’s happening?”

“Holy shit! Give me like two seconds to answer your first question. You really need to calm down. This the shit I be talking about.”

“What?”

“Can you just let me talk?” Clarke ‘snapped’ while angling the camera back to her face. Lexa held up one of her hands in surrender. “I muted myself because I’m really trying not to go off on you.” She glanced at the camera. Lexa nodded her head slowly, but Clarke could tell she was confused still. “I said exactly what I meant. I don’t love you and I don’t want to be with you anymore.”

Clarke could literally see the heartbreak on Lexa’s face, and it took everything in her to not just end the prank right then and there.

“But why though…?” Lexa asked. Her voice wavered a bit as she said it.

“Lexa, oh my God!” Clarke stalled while trying to come up with an excuse. “I don’t know, you just… I don’t want to be with you. I don’t love you like that. I mean, to be honest, I never did. You said it then I said it back so I wouldn’t hurt your feelings.”

Lexa started to get angry. “What? So you decide to not hurt me by leading me on? Come on, Clarke like what the hell?”

“Lexa,” Clarke began but was cut off.

“No. You know what? NO. If you’re going to break up with me, at least have the decency to do it to my face. I’ll be over in ten minutes.” And with that, Lexa hung up.

Clarke looked at the camera and put a hand over her mouth. “Guys, oh my God. Why did I let y’all convince me to do my baby like this? Oh my god.” She shook her head and stopped screen recording. “My heart was literally pounding. Shit, it hurt me to say that to her, and I _know_ it’s a prank so I can’t even imagine what she must be feeling right now.” She made a yikes face.

Six minutes later, Clarke heard Lexa putting her key in the door and quickly looked at the camera. She put her pointer finger to her lips in a ‘be quiet’ fashion as if people were actually in the room with her. She picked up her phone and went to a random game.

“Clarke.” Lexa addressed her as she walked into the room. She set the food and drinks on Clarke’s dresser and stood next to the bed.

Clarke tried to sound nonchalant and act like nothing was happening when she was responding. “Damn, babe, you got here in six minutes. Were you rushing?”

Lexa made an are you serious face. “Are you serious right now? Clarke, you literally just tried to break up with me. Of course I made my way over here as quickly as I could.”

Clarke rolled her eyes but continued to keep her eyes trained on her phone. “I didn’t try to break up with you, Lexa. I _did_ break up with you.”

Lexa was silent for a beat before speaking up. “So we’re not going to talk about it? You just done? I don’t even get a chance to make it right?”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Lexa. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just… I just don’t feel it anymore.”

Lexa threw her hands up. “Feel what?! Clarke, you aren’t making any sense. Like at all, and I just don’t understand. I’m not trying to be cocky or big headed, but I know I’m a damn good girlfriend. I treat you amazing and I do absolutely any and everything you want me to. Like come on now. You know I love you unconditionally with everything I have.”

Clarke continued to play on her phone while she tried to formulate a good response. She really couldn’t think of anything to say because Lexa was right. She wasn’t being cocky because it absolutely was one hundred percent true. But Lexa didn’t like that she was seemingly being ignored so she snatched the phone out of Clarke’s hand and sat down on the bed next to her. “Baby, can we just have a conversation? Please?”

“Can I have my phone back?” Clarke was avoiding eye contact so she wouldn’t break down and end the prank too soon.

“Not in this moment. You can have it back after you talk to me,” Lexa replied, trying to catch the other girl’s eyes.

Clarke rolled her eyes again. “I don’t want to. I said what I needed to say over text.” Clarke reached for the phone, but Lexa kept maneuvering so that it was out of reach.

“What is so important that you can’t sit down and talk with your girlfriend for a few minutes?”

Clarke sighed but stopped trying to get her phone back. “You mean ex-girlfriend,” she said firmly. She could see Lexa visibly flinch at her words. Then Lexa closed her eyes tight and her body kind of just sagged as if all the fight just left her body. Clarke used that opportunity to quickly look in the camera and make a sad face before turning right back.

“Lexa.”

Lexa just shook her head. She started working her jaw in a way that must have been kind of painful for her teeth. Clarke wanted so badly to rub it and hold her.

“You really want to break up with me?” she asked softly.

“I do, Lexa.” Lexa’s eyes were still closed so she chanced another look into the camera and firmly shook her head no. Because she definitely didn’t want to break up. She loved her and she was in love with her. Hell, if-… nope. -- _when_ \-- things go how she wants them to, she’ll be saying ‘I do’ for completely different reasons in a couple of years.

“Can you tell me why?” Lexa questioned, finally opening her eyes back up and looking Clarke dead in the eyes. “I want you to look me in my face and tell me that you don’t… that you don’t feel like I feel.”

Clarke was glad that she was a decent actress when it came down to it. Usually Lexa could tell when she was lying, which is probably why she was asking her to do this. But Clarke just took a page from Lexa’s book and put a stoic mask on. “I don’t love you. I want to break up.” She took a slight pause to prepare herself for the heartbreak she knew she was about to cause with the next few sentence. “I did want to be with you at first, but then this whole thing kind of turned into a joke. It’s a complete waste of time, and I want out.”

Lexa searched her eyes for a few seconds then squeezed them shut. She nodded once and stood up. She took a couple of steps towards the door before she stopped and turned around to face Clarke, who had been watching her intently.

“So all that time we spent together, all those things we shared… you loving and caring about me was pretty much bullshit?” Lexa asked heatedly.

“I never said I didn’t care about you, Lexa,” Clarke said, completely dodging the question.

Lexa let out a bitter laugh. “Whatever, Clarke.” She took one more step then rounded on Clarke. “No, not whatever. What the fuck? What the hell were we doing this entire time? How long have you felt like this? That this was nothing but a joke? A waste of time?”

Clarke’s eyes widened a bit because she could see tears starting to well up in Lexa’s eyes. “Lexa…”

She was glad when Lexa cut her off because she honestly didn’t even know what to say to that. She didn’t think that far into the prank. And that was just out of her back-pocket ass lies. “No, never mind. I don’t think I want to know. Please don’t talk to me anymore. We can definitely stop wasting each other’s time now.”

Clarke then decided that the prank was going to far and she honestly couldn’t stand to see Lexa cry. “Wait, Lexa,” she said trying to pull her back down.

But Lexa wasn’t having it. “No. Because that hurts, Clarke. I fucking loved you the best way I knew how. And I really thought that you loved me too.”

Now tears were starting to well up in Clarke’s eyes too because it was almost like she could feel Lexa’s pain through her voice. “Just wait a second!”

“No I have to go. I literally cannot be here anymore. I’m getting physically sick right now, bro,” she said while running a hand over her wavy hair. “I’ll send Anya to come get my stuff.”

“Babe, hold on a minute please!”

“Not your babe, remember? I’m out, Clarke.” Lexa finally made it to the door and left out of Clarke’s bedroom.

Clarke looked to the camera and made a heartbroken face. She walked over and picked it up and started talking. “Guyssssss,” she whined. “Oh my goodness! My baby is hurting so bad right now. I have to go tell her it was a prank.”

She speed walked out to the common area of her apartment, but saw that Lexa was nowhere to be found. “Guys, she literally left. I have to stop her before she leaves.”

She ran out the front door into the parking lot. She saw a female figure sitting on one of the benches with her head down so she angled the camera towards her and quickly walked over. “She didn’t leave yet,” she whispered surprised. She kneeled down in front of Lexa, still angling the camera at her.

“Baby,” she cooed, placing one hand on Lexa’s knee. Lexa didn’t say anything so she tried again with a little nudge. After a minute, Lexa finally looked up, but she didn’t look in Clarke’s direction at all. And what Clarke saw had her rushing to explain.

“Baby, it was a prank, it was a prank! I’m so sorry, baby, please stop crying.” She spilled out all in one breath. Lexa had tears streaming down her face. And Clarke had never seen Lexa cry like this at all. “Baby…”

“Please just leave me alone, Clarke. I got your message loud and clear. I don’t need a recap,” she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

“No no no no, baby, look! The camera is right here! It was just a prank, I promise!” But Lexa still didn’t budge. “Look baby please.” And because Lexa could hardly ever turn down a request from Clarke, even still after she just crushed her feelings, she looked. And soon as she saw the camera, she smacked her teeth.

“Are you for real, Clarke? Really?”

Clarke nodded her head so fast it nearly hurt her neck. “Yes, baby, I promise it was just a prank. I love you so much.”

“Bro.” Lexa deadpanned and Clarke looked even more guilty.

“I’m sorry.” Then Clarke smiled. “I already knew shit was about to get real when you started calling me bro earlier.”

Lexa just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. “I would never put my hands on you, but… I really want to punch you in your stupid sexy face right now,” Lexa sighed. She wiped her eyes. “You really had me out here crying and thinking you didn’t want me anymore.”

Clarke let out a dramatic breath of air. “I knowwww! I felt so bad even before I did it.”

Lexa shook her head again with a light laugh. “I can’t believe you. Like… where did this even come from? We don’t even do pranks on our channel so I wasn’t expecting this. Like ‘prank’ didn’t even cross my mind. Delusional or in a bad mood, sure, but not a damn prank.”

Clarke let out a hearty laugh. “Okay, but can we go back inside now? I’m hungry and I want you to hold me after I eat.”

Lexa smacked her teeth again. “You destroyed my appetite, babe, literally. I wasn’t even thinking about that.” She shook her head. “We can go inside and eat together, but I’m not about to cuddle with you. You’ve got to earn that, baby girl.”

Clarke pouted. “Can I have a kiss though?”

Lexa pretended to think about it. Then she smiled and leaned in. “You can always have a kiss.”

Clarke gladly accepted and they walked the short distance back to Clarke’s apartment together. “I got you good, baby,” Clarke said after she got her taco out the bag and handed Lexa hers.

Lexa laughed. “Yeah, I can’t even lie. You got me, but I was so confused because like… girl, don’t play. You fucking love me. And we just spent the day together yesterday and nothing was off with you so… this was like out of nowhere. How did you even come up with this?”

Clarke laughed. “Baby, check your DM’s once in a while. The ClexaKru has been wanting us to do pranks on each other for a while now. But I had to get you first, baby, you know?”

Lexa grinned. “Okay, but I hope you know this means war.” She took the camera from Clarke, which happened to be still recording all of that and said “Let’s do the outro so you can eat. I can hear your stomach talking to me.”

Clarke just nodded her head and looked at the camera as Lexa spoke. “Alright ClexaKru, I can admit that Clarke got me good. But we coming back stronger than this. Everybody say Team Lexa in the comments.”

Clarke made an offended sound. “BABE! How you just hijack the video like that? This is _my_ prank!”

Lexa turned the camera on Clarke. “Because you’re a loser, loser. TEAM LEXA!”

Clarke smacked her teeth and took the camera back but made sure to leave Lexa in the frame as she talked. “Whatever, give me a kiss.” Lexa did as she was told, and Clarke grinned and started back talking. “Okay, guys that’s a wrap for our very first prank video. If you enjoyed it, make sure you leave a like, comment, and subscribe.”

“And don’t forget to turn those post notifications on so you’ll be notified when we drop a video.”

“Exactly what she said.” She turned to Lexa. “That’s all, right?” she asked with the camera still rolling. “Because I really am fucking starving right now.”

“Seriously, babe?”

“Deadly. My stomach is touching my back right now.”

Lexa laughed lightly. “Yes, baby, that’s all.”

Clarke smiled and shut off the camera. She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. “You’re okay though, right, babe?”

Lexa sat down next to her and got comfortable before responding. “Yes, I am okay. It hurt at first, but I know it was just a prank now so… and I mean that makes more sense. Because that bullshit came out of nowhere. We happy as fuck over here.”

Clarke scooted closer and wrapped Lexa’s arm around herself. “I know, baby. Extremely happy. Beyond.”

Lexa pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I know how to take a joke, baby. You’re fine.” She then kissed her lips once then twice. “But just know what you just got yourself into,” she said as she took a bite of her meal. Clarke’s eyes widened.

Fuck, she so wasn’t ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Lexa's retaliation. And she's coming strong, no cap
> 
> But are you Team Lexa or are you Team Clarke?
> 
> It's okay if you're undecided. I was too.


	2. Hickey Prank on Girlfriend (She Tried to Leave Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After carefully biding her time for three months, it's finally time for Lexa to get Clarke back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I’ve decided to change the fanbase name from ClexaFam to ClexaKru. It just makes sense.

Lexa grinned maniacally to herself. This was it. She was finally going to get Clarke back. After three months of patiently waiting, today was as good as any to do it. And the best part was that is was almost six o’clock in the evening so Clarke was at home by herself. That meant she was either watching Netflix or painting.

Totally unexpecting of this prank she was about to be on the receiving end of.

Oh yes. Good ole payback. And all Lexa had to do was put her acting skills to use. Easy.

She was in the acting club all four years of high school. So really, piece of cake.

Lexa was currently not at home, obviously, but she wasn’t alone. She was at her brother, Lincoln’s, house. Lincoln happened to be dating Clarke’s best friend Octavia which was precisely the person she needed. Octavia was going to help her with the prank to make it fool proof.

She called Lincoln and Octavia to the bathroom so she could get started. She then pulled out her iPhone 11 Pro so that she could record. She started recording as soon as she heard them coming towards the bathroom. They both came in a couple of minutes later, Lincoln with his face scrunched up in confusion.

“Why are we doing this in the bathroom on a cell phone when you have like three professional cameras at your place?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Because the lighting in this place is kind of shitty, except for in this bathroom, and how did you expect me to get one of the cameras out of the house without Clarke noticing?”

Octavia shrugged. “Your gym bag?”

Lexa opened and closed her mouth a few times. But she didn’t have a come back so she decided to ignore it and get on with the intro.

“Hey, ClexaKru, it’s Lexa here. I’m with…” she gestured to Lincoln so he could say who he was.

“Lincoln,” he said with his most charming smile.

“And,” Lexa picked up without a hitch while gesturing to Octavia.

“Octavia,” she waved.

Lexa positioned the camera so that all of them were in the frame. “So as you probably already know, Clarke and I have recently moved in together,” she started but was interrupted by the peanut gallery.

“It’s about time,” Lincoln muttered.

“Honestly, what took you idiots so long? You’ve been dating forever.”

Lexa blinked at them before continuing. “And as you can see, I’m not at home. I’m here at Octavia and Lincoln’s place.” She ran a hand over her waves. “Okay so who wants to tell them what we’re up to today?”

“Oh yeah, baby, it’s prank time!” Lincoln shouted excitedly.

Lexa laughed at his enthusiasm. “That’s right, it’s finally time to get Clarke back after three entire months. She definitely won’t be expecting anything. She probably thinks I forgot.”

Octavia smirked. “She got you so good. I have never seen you cry, let alone sob like a baby.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” Lincoln laughed and nodded his head in agreement to what Octavia said. “So today I’m going to be doing the hickey prank on Clarke.” When Octavia and Lincoln dramatically gasped and held their hands to their mouths, Lexa quirked an eyebrow. “Was that planned?”

“No, we aren’t that corny,” Octavia laughed. She then kissed Lincoln on the cheek. “Just that in sync.”

Lexa pretended to gag. “So Clarke thinks I’m working out right now. I told her that I was coming over here, and she wanted to come, but I couldn’t have that. So I told her that Lincoln and I were going to be downstairs in his home gym and immediately she says never mind.”

Octavia frowned. “She didn’t want to come watch? She loves when you get all sweaty. And not just for naked reasons.”

Lexa sighed dramatically. “Okay, thanks, I’ll probably have to edit that out, but yeah she did, but I told her that she was a distraction for me so she couldn’t come unless she worked out too. Then she remembered that she _‘has things to do’_. But she’s _‘sorry’_ that she _‘can’t make it’_ ,” Lexa quoted with an eyeroll.

Octavia thought about it. “Yup. Sounds like her.”

Lexa nodded. “So Octavia is here to put a fake hickey on me with make-up and Lincoln is here to…” They both turned towards him. “Why are you here again?”

He let out an offended sound. “It’s _my_ house!”

Octavia nodded. “Right. And Lincoln is here to lend us the house,” she said seriously. “Though, technically, I live here too so I could’ve done that.”

He huffed. “I’m here for moral support.”

“I’m going to text Clarke and act all suspect, then I’m going to go home fully dressed,” Lexa went on, ignoring him. “Now we both would never cheat and do not like cheaters or anything like that. So yeah this is going to piss her off so bad.” She turned to Octavia. “You think she’ll cry?”

“For sure,” she confirmed. “Right after she tries to kill you.”

Lexa smiled evilly. “Excellent.” She smirked. “Okay so I already have the cameras in position at home. One is in the living room, and one is in the bedroom. I have an app so that I can turn them on remotely from wherever. Spam Team Lexa in the comments right now.” And Lexa ended with covering the screen up with her hand so she could use it as a transition.

Lexa, still in her workout clothes, stood up and headed out the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Octavia called out confused. “All the makeup is right here.”

Lexa looked at her in disbelief. “You think I’m going to waste a chance to one-up my buddy Lincoln here in the gym?”

Lincoln scoffed. “You can’t one-up me.”

Lexa and Octavia shared a look. He puffed his chest out. “What was that?”

Octavia looked over at him with an innocent grin. “What was what?”

He narrowed his eyes with a huff. “That look. What was that?”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “We go over this every time you two boneheads exercise together. Lexa has the speed and endurance. Lincoln has the strength and can take punches with a smile. Anya has it all and can kick both of your asses into submission.”

Lexa and Lincoln opened their mouths to protest that last one, but it was to no avail since it was true. Lexa sent a quick glare to Octavia before turning back to Lincoln. “Lead the way, _bonehead_.”

He laughed and off they went.

Two hours later, they both came up the stairs with sweat soaked clothes on. Lincoln tried to hug Octavia but she swiftly moved out of the way. She pointed in the direction of the bathroom. “Shower.”

She looked over to Lexa who was getting almost intimate with the bottle of water she was currently chugging down. “You too. Come.” She walked to where they kept the spare towels and tossed them at Lexa. She pointed to the guest bathroom. “Shower.”

When Lincoln and Lexa were done, they all met back up in the living room. “Hey, I’m starving.” Lexa said. She got up and went to the refrigerator to see what was in store for her and her stomach.

“Sure make yourself at home,” Lincoln laughed.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Your house and Anya’s apartment will always be my homes away from home.”

Octavia pretended to tear up. “Aww, I love you too, Lexie Loo!”

Lexa just glared at her and turned her attention back to the fridge. She pulled out the leftover spaghetti and smiled. “Awesome.” She got herself a hefty helping and microwaved it. “Oh shoot, where are my manners. You guys want anything?”

Lincoln and Octavia looked at her in shock. Was she seriously offering their food to them as if she weren’t the guest?

“… No thanks, we’re good.”

Lexa shrugged. “Suit yourself. This stuff is amazing.”

After Lexa was done eating they made their way back to the bathroom to get on with the prank. “Okay, guys, let’s get this show on the road,” Lexa said clapping her hands together once.

Octavia laughed. “Okay, let’s go.”

Lexa looked into her phone camera. “Okay, guys, it’s time. I have now been over here for about three hours. Lincoln and I took advantage of their home gym and got in a good workout. Then we showered, _separately_ -“

“Okay, did you really have to clarify that? You’re my sister for fuck’s sake. Thanks for that mental image,” Lincoln cut in disgusted. Octavia laughed.

“And just to be even more suspicious, I fed myself to some really amazing spaghetti. I always shower and eat as soon as I get back home after a workout. By the way, in case anyone was wondering about the spaghetti…” She kissed her fingertips. “It was perfection.”

Octavia did a little curtsey bow. “Why thank you, Lady Lexa.”

Lexa laughed. “So we did all that and now Octavia is about to hook me up. Or should I say hickey me up? Huh?” She reached back for a high five but was met with crickets. She looked at Lincoln and Octavia’s unimpressed looks, and her goofy smile slowly fell. She cleared her throat. “Wow, tough crowd. Anyway, here we go.” She covered the camera with her hand again for another transition.

A little over half an hour later, the hickey was on and it looked so real. Lexa was ecstatic as she held her phone back up and resumed recording. “Holy shit, O! This looks so real that _I_ almost thought I cheated.”

Octavia smacked Lexa upside the head and glared at her. “Don’t even think about cheating on my best friend or I will end you, Woods.”

“I would never do that,” Lexa pouted while rubbing the part of her head that Octavia just abused. She said it in a pouty manner, but everyone there knew for a fact that she meant it with all of her heart.

Lincoln smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. “We know.”

“Oh wait!” Octavia said as an idea struck her and rushed out of the room. She came back a couple of minutes later with an unopened box of perfume. “It’s my brand-new perfume. Spray a little on and Clarke will definitely think you were with another woman.” Lexa and Octavia grinned devilishly at each other.

Lexa was about to prank Clarke so hard.

Lexa left Lincoln and Octavia’s place after making sure both Lincoln and Octavia knew what to do in case Clarke called either of them.

_(“For the last time, we fucking got it, Lexa,” Octavia said rolling her eyes. She expected Lincoln to agree but she was met with a sheepish smile._

_“Yeah, we got it… but maybe we should go over it one more time. Just in case.”_

_Octavia was left slack jawed in disbelief. Lexa gave her a pointed look as if to say, ‘I told you so.’_

_“Okay so Lincoln, if she calls you asking if I was here, just say that we didn’t have any meet ups planned. Then act all confused and ask if everything is okay or something like that,” she ratted off excitedly. She turned to Octavia. “And you say-“_

_“The same thing. You were never here.” Octavia cut her off impatiently._

_“Okay, but if I call-“_

_“-Let Clarke know that it was just a prank and we were in on it. I. Got. It,” Octavia interrupted again, a bit meaner._

_Used to Octavia’s impatience, all Lexa did was smile and rub her hands together like some type of evil genius. “Excellent.”)_

She arrived at her place about twenty minutes later with a bout of nervousness in her stomach. She was really about to do this. She took her phone camera out and pressed record. “Okay, guys, I just pulled up to my apartment and turned on the cameras. Clarke, who is looking as gorgeous as ever by the way, is in the bedroom which is good because now I don’t have to lure her in there. I only put up two cameras, one in the bedroom and one in the living room for when she inevitably storms out. My game plan is to just act weird by being a little distant and quiet. The rest, I’ll just wing it. Alrighty then,” she said, stopping to readjust her hair and jacket to cover the hickey. She smirked. “Let’s go, Team Lexa!” She once again put her hand over the camera for transition.

Lexa took a few more calming breaths then made her way inside. She was kind of afraid of how Clarke would react. Was this a bad idea? She shook her head. Her reluctance to hurt Clarke was getting in the way because she absolutely hated doing that. _‘Stop being so nice to her. She made you cry and initiated the damn prank war. This is just payback.’_

“Clarke?” Lexa calls out.

“I’m in the bedroom, Lex!” Clarke called back from a distance. Lexa passed through the living room, stopping to throw a quick wink at the camera in there.

Lexa went in the room, and Clarke looked at her funny. Lexa leaned down to kiss her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing, it’s just… where’s your workout clothes? You’re fully dressed… with jeans and all.”

Lexa mentally cursed. _‘Damn. She didn’t smell the perfume. I should have put more on.’_ She then shrugged. “Oh no reason, babe, I took a shower at Lincoln’s.”

“Okay well are you going to change into cuddle appropriate attire?”

Lexa shook her head. “I’m too lazy. I had a… _strenuous_ workout,” she said while faking a dreamy expression. She was trying to allude to sex, but Clarke took no notice of that failed attempt.

In fact, Clarke seemed to buy it and simply nodded. She then softly laughed because she took that as Lexa’s typical enjoyment for exercise. _‘She’s so cute when she gets all excited about working out.’_ Clarke pulled Lexa onto the bed by the strings of her hoodie. “Well that saves you more time away from me. Get in. I missed your cute butt.” She dropped then strings and lifted up the blanket.

Lexa smiled and did just that but she purposely left some space in between her and Clarke, which was strange because they were usually all over each other. But Clarke simply raised a questioning eyebrow before closing the gap. Lexa shifted over again and Clarke turned to look at her.

“What, you don’t want me on you or something?”

Lexa shrugged. “Not at the moment, no.”

Clarke glance at her before looking down at her phone which just dinged. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or…?”

Lexa shook her head. “Nothing is wrong, babe.”

Clarke looked at her a little while. She contemplated pushing it for a second but decided against it knowing that Lexa would tell her when she was ready. She sighed. “Okay. Well… do you want to watch a movie or something?”

Lexa shrugged again. “Sure.”

Clarke’s eyebrows went up but she didn’t say anything. They put on a movie and watched a few minutes of it. Clarke put her hair up into a messy bun and sat back next to Lexa. It was weird because Lexa liked cuddling just as much as she did. Clarke couldn’t hold her tongue anymore without Lexa at least admitting that something was wrong. They didn’t have to talk about, but she wasn’t about to let Lexa sit here and lie to her face by saying everything was fine when it clearly wasn’t.

Clarke decided she wanted some insight before she approached this. Was Lexa upset about something that happened at Lincoln’s? Did something happen on the way back? Was she upset before she even arrived there? She sent a text to Octavia. (If Lexa would have saw, she would have been ecstatic.)

**_Griffster: did Lexa seem upset when she was with you and Lincoln earlier today?_ **

**_Octa-puss: ???_ **

**_Octa-puss: Lexa was never with us today_ **

**_Griffster: What? She didn’t exercise with Lincoln today?_ **

**_Octa-puss: no… is everything okay?_ **

**_Griffster: Yup. Must’ve gotten the dates wrong. Thanks, O_ **

Clarke thought for a second. Maybe Octavia was sleeping…? She knew she was being unreasonable, but this was Lexa. She texted Lincoln just to be sure.

**_Clarke: Hey, did you have plans with Lex for today?_ **

**_Lincoln: No they’re for tomorrow. Why, what’s up?_ **

**_Clarke: thanks_ **

Clarke leaned over and placed her phone on the nightstand. She heard it buzz a few seconds later but ignored it. She decided to keep the information to herself. Maybe Lexa was just trying to surprise her with something and had gotten upset when it didn’t go as planned…? Yeah, that was definitely believable. Lexa would definitely fail a surprise then quietly sulk to herself about it.

That had to be it.

But still…

Clarke looked over at Lexa. “You’re being weird.”

Lexa sighed but didn’t look over at Clarke. “Babe, I’m just tired. I promise nothing is wrong.”

Lexa could tell that Clarke didn’t believe her and internally smirked. _‘Excellent.’_ She lifted her arm. “Come here. Just let me hold you until I fall asleep.”

Clarke smiled. “Okay.” She shuffled over into her girlfriend’s arm. Then Clarke smelled it. She made a show of deeply inhaling the scent coming from Lexa.

“What the heck?” she mumbled.

Lexa finally looked over. “What?” But inside her mind was screaming _‘Finally! She finally smelled it!’_

“You smell like perfume.”

“I know. I told you I took a shower at Lincoln’s.”

Clarke looked at her strangely. “Okay… but this isn’t yours…”

Lexa shrugged and made sure to rub the back of her neck, something she unintentionally did when she was lying or trying to hide something. A tell that Clarke frequently mentioned to her when it happened. She pretended to stumble over her words as she spoke her next sentence. “Oh I uh, I just used the bottle that was there. I guess it was Octavia’s. You know she lives there too.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes but hummed. She knew Lexa was hiding something but she wasn’t sure what yet. Then she rolled her eyes at herself. _‘You’re overthinking things. Whatever it is, Lexa is the most loving, loyal person ever. She has a good explanation for this obvious misunderstanding. There’s nothing else to it.’_ She curled up into Lexa. But her mind wouldn’t be quiet and accept that. _‘So why is my intuition telling me otherwise…? No. Lexa has never given me a reason to doubt her before. Let’s not start now, brain.’_

Lexa smacked her teeth. “Now we have to go back. I don’t know what’s happening.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed her on the cheek. She reached for the remote and went back on the movie. She leaned back into Lexa who gently pushed her away. Clarke turned around with furrowed eyebrows. “What’s the problem?”

Lexa shrugged. “It’s hot.”

Clarke looked at her in disbelief. “Then take off the hoodie, genius.”

Lexa smiled in her head because that’s exactly what she wanted Clarke to say. So she could do her next move, which was pull the side of the hoodie up that was covering her fake hickey suspiciously. “No, its… also cold.”

Clarke grew even more confused. And with that confusion came a tad bit of frustration. “Okay? Why are you acting so weird, Lexa?”

“I’m not,” she said trying to play it off. “I’ll take it off, just… come here.”

Lexa quickly removed the hoodie and motioned for Clarke to come closer. As Clarke was coming closer, she caught a glimpse of the hickey on her neck. She paused to frown to herself then looked up at Lexa’s profile. Within a couple of seconds, she already convinced herself that she was seeing things. _‘That was obviously just a trick of the light. There’s no way,’_ she chuckled to herself. But then again… is that why Lexa was acting so weird? She decided to tread carefully until she saw it again. ‘ _If_ it _is even there_.’

“Lexa,” Clarke smiled sweetly. Too sweetly too be genuine. “Where were you today?”

“What was that?” Lexa asked, though, this time, she actually didn’t hear her.

“I asked you where you went. Earlier. When you left the apartment.”

“I told you. I went to Lincoln’s so we could exercise in his makeshift basement gym.”

“Okay” she said simply. She knew something was up. The red flags in her face were damn near blinding her at this point. But still, she decided to play it cool for the time being. She started piecing together the facts that she had to work with in her head.

  1. First of all, Lexa was gone for like four hours when it usually takes her one or two
  2. Lexa is acting strange and has been acting strange since she got back
  3. She smells like another fucking woman
  4. She won’t let me touch her. Could be the guilt eating her up. She’s acting really suspicious.



Wait…

  1. And she also came home fully dressed. She hates showering away from home so there’s no way she would have showered there when she was only twenty minutes away from her own shower.
  2. She didn’t immediately go to the kitchen after she got here even though she always works up an appetite…



And the motherfucking icing on the cake

  1. She’s lying to me about her whereabouts. When I texted Octavia earlier to ask if Lexa had been okay or if something happened while she was over there, Octavia said that Lexa was never there



Okay. That’s a lot of fucking suspicious behavior going on. And it all points to Lexa hiding something. Something like her cheating, ‘ _but it must be a misunderstanding. Lexa would never do that to me. She loves me way too much to even think about it.’_

Then Clarke saw the hickey again, but this time much clearer, when Lexa “dropped” her phone and leaned over the edge of the bed to pick it up, exposing her neck in the process.

The thing was that Lexa saw Clarke going into detective mode by the expressions passing over her face so she decided to just… speed the reaction process along a little bit.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Lexa?” Clarke suddenly snapped. Lexa wasn’t actually expecting it so she did jump a little.

“What?” she turned around, feigning confusion.

Clarke paused. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and reopened them. “What is on your neck?”

“…Skin? I don’t know, babe, I can’t see my neck.”

“Lexa.”

Lexa laughed. “Baby, what is the problem? You’re being weird.”

“Turn your head.”

“What?”

“Turn. Your. Fucking. Head.”

Lexa turns her head the wrong way and smirks. “Satisfied?”

Clarke forcibly turns Lexa’s head the other way. She stares at it for a few seconds. Then lets Lexa go. She backs away and gets up from the bed. She points her finger at Lexa. “What the fuck is on your neck?”

Lexa pulled her hair over it. “There’s nothing there, Clarke. You’re acting crazy as hell right now.”

Clarke glared at Lexa. “What the fucking fuck is that on you neck, Lexa?”

“Fine I’ll look,” Lexa rolled her eyes and made her way over to the mirror. She pretended to be shocked and cursed under her breath. “Damn. I told her no marks this time,” she grumbled but loud enough for Clarke to barely hear it. She raised her voice back to a volume so Clarke could hear her clearly. “I don’t know how this got here.”

She got no response so she turned around to see Clarke frozen in place. “Babe?” When Clarke still didn’t move, Lexa took a few steps and reached out to touch her, but that seemed to snapped Clarke out of it because she moved out of her reach.

“Don’t fucking touch me, Lexa.”

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you seriously trying to pretend that you weren’t with some other female?” Clarke asked incredulously. “Like I didn’t just hear you say, ‘Damn, I told her no marks this time’ Fucking seriously?” Clarke did a terrible, overly deep sounding imitation of Lexa’s voice when she was quoting her.

Lexa laughed. “Okay, one, I sound nothing like that. Your voice is already deeper than mine so why go lower? And two, what are you even talking about? This is probably from you.”

“Don’t lie to me, Lexa! That was not on your fucking neck when you left earlier. I don’t even leave hickeys on you.”

“Oh yeah? I can think of quite a few times where that wasn’t the case,” Lexa smirked suggestively. Her voice dropped to a lower octave which she knew drove Clarke insane. “In fact, we can prove you wrong right now.”

Clarke’s anger went through the roof at that. “ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO FUCKING SEDUCE ME AFTER YOU JUST HAD SEX WITH SOMEONE ELSE?!”

Lexa rolled her eyes and walked over to the dresser. It was time to execute the next part of her plan. If only she could get Clarke to look at her and stop pacing the room… something she only did when she was on the verge of losing it. (That right there should have told Lexa not to do what she was about to do. But everyone knows Lexa was always for the dramatics.)

“I told you already,” she said with a heavy sigh. “It’s probably from you.” She paused so she could say the most ridiculous things that for sure would get Clarke looking at her. “Or maybe it’s whiplash from when you grabbed my neck or something.”

As expected Clarke immediately turned around and narrowed her eyes at Lexa. Just as she opened her mouth, Lexa started emptying her pockets to place it on the nightstand and an opened condom wrapped fell out of her pockets. She immediately reached down and picked it up but judging by the strangled sound that came from Clarke’s mouth, she had already seen it. Lexa never heard her sound like that before and she was honestly getting a bit worried. _‘Okay but am I taking this too far?’_

“What. The hell. Was that?” Clarke fumed; her voice so quiet that Lexa’s ears barely registered it.

“N-Nothing, baby,” Lexa pretended to stutter. “Let’s just finish watching the movie, yeah?”

“I cannot believe-“ Clarke trailed off into a sob. “After every fucking thing we’ve been through, you’d really do me like this?” At this point Clarke was sobbing uncontrollably. Lexa was frozen in place. “I fucking hate you for making me love you just to do some bullshit like this! I WILL NOT GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!”

“Clarke… I’m sorry,” Lexa began. She was actually trying to apologize for the prank and how overboard she went, but Clarke cut her off again with a rant thinking she was apologizing for cheating. She let the tears flow freely.

“Out of everyone who has fucked me over, this” she shook her head. “This has got to be the worst. I never saw this coming. Not from you.” She shook her head and wiped her eyes. Her hurt was quickly turning into anger. “I want you out of my fucking home.”

“Babe, please, just let me explain,” Lexa pleaded with her. She honestly felt terrible. She didn’t even think about the fact that Clarke was cheated on before and how this prank might rip open those wounds and douse her in insecurities all over again.

Clarke laughed humorously. “Explain? I don’t want to know all the sordid details of your fucking affair. And don’t pretend to be innocent either. You’re a grown ass woman, Lexa, and you knew exactly what the hell you were doing. You made your bed so fucking lie in it.” She snapped.

Lexa opened and closed her mouth a few times. She had never been on the receiving end of Clarke’s wrath before and she was at a loss. Sure, she’s upset her and pissed her off before, but never to this degree.

Clarke’s patience wore off and she scoffed. “Fine. If you won’t go then I will.” She stormed out of the room and into the hallway closet to get a suitcase. She came back seconds later and started throwing her clothes in the suitcase. That snapped Lexa into action.

“Wait, babe, it was just a prank!”

Clarke scoffed. “Yeah? Where you just fucking your imaginary girlfriend and she gave you the imaginary hickey that clearly isn’t on your neck?”

“No, not an imaginary girlfriend… Octavia did this actually,” she smiled nervously.

Clarke turned around slowly. “You fucked my best friend?”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “No!” she held her hands up. “Octavia used make up to give me this, I swear! Just- just hold on, I’ll be right back.”

Lexa jogged to the bathroom attached to their room and came back out with a make up remover wipe. She handed it to Clarke. “Here, wipe it off.”

Clarke just stared at Lexa without moving a muscle so Lexa started doing it herself. She held up her hands and smiled. “See? Just a prank.” Clarke looked unimpressed.

“It didn’t come off.”

Lexa’s eyes comically widened. “Clarke…” She held her hands up and back away to the bathroom. She came back a second later and saw Clarke looking blankly at her. It was her turn to be unimpressed. “You’re such a liar. It did come off.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Okay so fine. Whatever. Your stupid hickey isn’t real. For all I know you could have been fucking some other woman and put that on so you could blame everything else all on a prank.” She turned around and walked back to continue angrily stuffing clothes in the suitcase.

Lexa came from behind her and took it away. “You’re not leaving,” she laughed. “Because, first of all, that sounds dumb as hell. If I cheated on you, which I would never do by the way, I would tell you so you wouldn’t hear it from anyone but me. Second, that’s a lot of work to try and cover up the truth.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “The fucking hickey wasn’t the only red flag, Lexa.”

“I wanted to be thorough.” Lexa shrugged. “Look, just name them so I can clarify.”

“You smell like another woman.”

“Octavia’s new perfume.”

“The opened condom wrapper. We don’t even fucking use condoms with our strap on seeing as we bought it together.” Clarke’s face paled. “Oh God you fucked someone else with _our_ strap on. I’m going to be sick.”

Lexa dug into her back pocket and pulled out the unused condom. “No I didn’t. It’s right here. Besides, the strap on is still in the drawer. I didn’t even take it with me.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “Okay but explain this. I texted Octavia and she said you were never there. I also texted Lincoln and he said the two of you had plans for tomorrow, not today.”

Lexa laughed, which was the wrong thing to do because it only pissed Clarke off. “This is funny to you?!”

Lexa immediately sobered up. “It was apart of the plan,” she rushed to explain. “I told both of them to say I wasn’t there if you text or call them, but if I text or call them then the prank is over.”

Clarke didn’t seem to believe her so Lexa pulled out her phone to FaceTime her brother. Both Lincoln and Octavia’s face came into view.

“Hey, did the prank work? Does Clarke think you’re some low life cheating scum?” was the first thing out of Lincoln’s mouth and Lexa let out a relieved breath. She half expected him to pretend that there was no prank, but that was more something that Anya would do.

And that was why she chose Lincoln’s help rather than Anya’s.

Clarke snatch the phone. “Lincoln,” she said in disbelief. Then she narrowed her eyes at Octavia who was laughing along with him. “Octavia, you helped the competition?”

“Okay to be far,” Lexa cut in from a few inches away. “I was enlisting the help of my brother. Octavia joined in because Lincoln can’t hold water… also she’s crazy good at doing make up so he offered her services.”

Octavia shrugged. “Plus Lexa’s prank was too good to pass up. Besides, you made her cry so it was only fair.”

Clarke huffed. “You’re dead to me.” She grumpily said before hanging up.

Her phone dinged soon after with a text from Octavia.

**_Octa-puss: Love you babes <3_ **

She turned to Lexa with a tired expression. Lexa opened her arms and Clarke immediately fell into them. “Where’s the camera,” she mumbled into her shoulder. Lexa nudged her head in the direction of it.

“And one in the living room. I thought you were going to storm out.”

Clarke smiled and pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. “I would have, but you kind of stopped me.”

Lexa smiled back. “Say Team Lexa,” she mock whispered. Clarke’s smiled transformed into a scowl.

“You’re such an asshole! Why would you even play like that?!”

Lexa’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry, Clarke.” She shook her head and held Clarke just a little bit tighter. “I wasn’t thinking about… about the asshole you used to date. I didn’t even think about how you were cheated on before and how this might.. I just, you know I would never do that to you- to anyone, right?”

Clarke kissed her. “I know. You should have heard my thought process, making all types of excuses for you while I was being punched in the tits by red flags.”

Lexa let out a light laugh.

“I know how to take a prank, Lex. Hey, we’re even. I made you cry first so…” she trailed off with a shrug. She narrowed her eyes at Lexa. “I was so caught off guard. I pranked you _three months_ ago. What the hell?”

Lexa grinned. “Genius, right?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I didn’t even fall for it anyway. I knew it was a prank so I had to play along so I wouldn’t mess up your pathetic prank.”

Lexa looked at her in disbelief. “Really? So these tears are fake?” she asked while wiping Clarke’s still damp cheeks. “Don’t be a sore loser, babe, I got you fair and square.”

“You’re a square,” Clarke grumbled back. She sighed. “You got me good, I admit it… even if you did go a little bit overboard with the realness.”

Lexa smiled apologetically. “I know it was a bit much... but I had to make sure it would work. Team Lexa had to come back strong.” She rubbed her hands up and down the lengths of Clarke’s arms.

Clarke was quiet for a few moments before her eyes and voice went soft. “So you didn’t cheat on me?”

Lexa shook her head with a loving smile. “No, baby. I would never.”

“And you still love me?”

“Yes, baby, I still love you. I will always love you.”

“Good,” Clarke sighed. “I’m tired from all of that emotional exhaustion. Please wrap this up and come cuddle with me.” She disentangled herself and went to stand in better view of the camera.

Lexa took the steps and wrapped a single arm around Clarke’s shoulder. She turned her head to look at her. “You know, I’m glad this worked. At first I was going to do the I’m not attracted to you prank, but..”

“Please,” Clarke said with an eyeroll. “That would have never worked.”

“How can you be so sure?” Lexa asked as she grabbed the camera and held it up so that her and Clarke where perfectly in the frame at a more flattering angle.

It was Clarke’s turn to give Lexa a look of disbelief. “Lexa. The way you were eating me last night? There’s absolutely no way you don’t want me. I mean seriously… slurping and all. You wouldn’t let up! I even had you begging me to-”

Mortified, Lexa quickly cut her off. “Okay! That’s all for this video!”

Clarke just laughed at Lexa’s embarrassment. How she could be so confident in the bedroom and top her like no other but then turn around and get shy when talking about anything remotely sexual, Clarke had no idea.

“I’m totally cutting that out, Clarke. You’re so nasty.”

Clarke leaned in and nibbled on Lexa’s sensitive ear. “I can show you just how nasty I am,” Clarke teased with a wink.

*Lexa hastily cuts off camera*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did #TeamLexa come back too strong? I kind of thought so at first but fuck it dood it's all in good fun.


End file.
